Jake Jones
"I love Marley." ''-Jake to Mya while trying to find Marley'' Jake Jones (joeymabes2012/Kaseyhope101) is a main character in the walking dead who starts off as a man who is dating a girl named Marley. They have been in the zombie apacolypse for months. He doesn't get along with Ethan. He is 18 years old. He doesn't seem very fond of Marley's sister Lia. Season 1 He is first seen running from a herd of zombies. He is dating Marley. He doesn't like Ethan or Marley's sister Lia much. While in there Natalie goes missing. Jake notices she is in a clothing stall. He tries to stop Jacob from helpingg but Jacob goes and Jake witnesses him die and then Natalie dies. They decide to leave to go to Odessa. After that Lia gets shot and they meet a group of people who help. Bree and Mya who are sisters. Mick is the father of the two girls and Liz who is just a close friend. They help Lia get better but then Bree gets shot and before they can help her the place gets overrun and they leave her behind. They end up finding Bree dead with a bullet wound in her head. While Mya is greiving he gets a radio message by the people who killed Bree. They end up letting them enter his house which is safe. Jake has to keep Mya from killing them. After that he gets to be a minority to the group. Season 2 In Season 2 he is still at the safe house that Zach and Michael were at. He is still with everyone in the group. He finds out Marley is pregnant. Lia makes jokes when they kiss. He protects Marley through out the season. Until the house blows up and Liz dies after Mick got shot by who they assume killed himself. He looks for Marley and Lia after a girl named Bailey said she is most likely with her. Mya and Jake go off by themselves to look for her and they end up hooking up. After that they keep looking for Marley. They end up being found by Lia and Mya gets shot. The group abandons them but then Bailey remembers them at the end. Season 3 Jake and Mya leave and get into a car crash. After Jake wakes up he notices Mya is gone. He looks for Mya and he ends up shooting Bailey. After that Carol stabs him. He wakes up and continues looking for Mya more and he stabs Bailey and Carol stabbed him again. He then notices Carol shot Tyler and he stabs him. He later tries to find Mya and is found by Lia, Marley and Ethan who help him into the car. It crashes into a building and he gets passes out. He was then put into a room filled with gasoline. He gets burnt but Lia saves him and he gets mad about them letting Carley die and he walks away and gets tackled by Mya. She then kisses him and says she loves him. They then argue. They end up in Carol's new cabin and Bailey and Zach show up. Category:Alive Category:Boy Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 4 Main Characters